


A Música Nem Sempre É Sobre Amor

by MiRz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: O corpo humano possui cinco sentidos sensoriais: visão, olfato, tato, paladar e audição. A música pode estimular emoções através da audição, mas nem sempre são boas emoções. Diego que o diga.





	A Música Nem Sempre É Sobre Amor

Diego Müller não estava tendo um bom dia. Na realidade, não era nem uma semana boa e talvez nem um mês bom. Era final do semestre na faculdade e não obstante os exames finais, havia o TCC para ser entregue no prazo caso ainda quisesse se formar naquele final de ano. Seu estresse estava no auge, o que não era bom para alguém que portava uma ansiedade como a sua, pois qualquer faísca seria o suficiente para ter um ataque de pânico ou uma maré de depressão medonha.

Com os anos, aprendeu a controlar um pouco a ansiedade com meditação e alguns exercícios que uma amiga psicóloga lhe passou, o que dava certo em 98% dos casos, tendo apenas algumas crises iniciadas por estresse. Felizmente, estava conseguindo manter tudo na baía até aquele momento, mas assim que entrou em casa ao chegar do estágio e ouviu a música que reverberava pela casa, Diego congelou de pavor e todo o sucesso na sua luta contra sua mente foi esquecido e resetado. 

Não era sempre, mas às vezes ele odiava o gosto musical do seu pai. Não que fosse um gosto duvidoso ou ruim, pelo contrário. Se havia algo que mais admirava em seu velho, era a extensa e excelente coleção de CD’s, que começou a ser acumulada antes mesmo dele nascer e que cresceu ouvindo. Preferências musicais a parte, havia um disco em específico que ele odiava mais que tudo, desde criança. Era um álbum que possuía apenas duas faixas, mas que rendiam quase uma hora de música. A razão do seu ódio e temor era especificamente a segunda música: Tubular Bells Part 2 do Mike Oldfield, que ironicamente estava soando pela casa naquele momento.

Veja bem, ele odiava filmes de terror e não era por causa do visual medonho, do enredo e nem por motivo de crenças religiosas, visto que se descobriu ateu lá pelos 16 ou 17 anos. O motivo de recusar assistir filmes de terror era por causa das trilhas sonoras. Estranho, não? Ele sabia que os sentidos humanos eram cinco e que alguns cheiros e músicas específicas traziam à tona algumas emoções, como memórias, paixões, paz e tranquilidade. Um filme de terror abusava dos sentidos sensoriais com o visual e o suspense que ecoava na música de fundo, mas ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de pessoas que ouviam determinadas trilhas sonoras a parte e que estas proporcionavam medo, como acontecia com ele.

Exatamente, trilhas sonoras de filmes de terror engatilhavam sua ansiedade numa intensidade muito ruim. Os acordes fortes ao fundo era sempre o sinal de que alguma coisa ruim aconteceria. Com isso seu instinto liberava um medo irracional que ele sentia sem qualquer explicação e músicas com esse teor de “suspense”, sempre lhe faziam ansioso por dias, aguardando a surpresa ruim.

A solução para esse problema era bem simples, na verdade: bastava apenas não assistir a filmes de terror. Porém daí vinha o seu ódio pelo dito CD e por aquela música específica: ela fora usada em 1973 para compor a trilha sonora do filme “O Exorcista”, o primeiro filme de terror que assistiu na vida, na parca idade de 7 anos. Era na segunda música que vinham os timbres fortes do rock, recheados de tensão e expectativa; bem a parte que lhe deixava ansioso sem motivo algum, talvez fosse fruto do seu impressionismo infantil que o acompanhava até a vida adulta, mas o fato era que aquela música fazia sua mente começar a pensar em tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer naquele momento, das coisas mais triviais a mais absurda, como o chão ceder e a casa desmoronar. A parte da voz demônio começou a tocar na música, e as memórias do filme surgiram em sua mente, o medo era responsável por misturar a realidade com a fantasia num quadro único e personalíssimo de pura tortura psicológica.

O coração batia acelerado no ritmo da bateria. Diogo não sabia mais o que era o ritmo da melodia e o que era seu coração batendo. Sua mente começou a enviar sinais de perigo. Algo ruim iria acontecer em instantes. Não um demônio, porque não existia tal coisa, mas algo aconteceria, um acidente, um roubo de condomínio, uma morte inesperada talvez. Havia perigo à espreita, sua mente gritava que sim e que era para fugir. O ar começou a faltar, como se o oxigênio que aspirava não fosse o suficiente para os seus pulmões, sua mente a anuviar, metaforicamente falando, e sua visão começou a borrar. Sua camisa nas grudava na pele por causa do excesso de suor e suas pernas tremiam, como se o seu peso fosse demais para os seus joelhos.

— Diego. — A voz firme e alta do seu pai lhe despertou da maré de desespero que a música lhe levou. — Está tudo bem?

— Sim — murmurou em resposta, desviando o olhar do homem grisalho à sua frente. 

Não querendo permanecer perto daqueles sons que lhe perturbavam tanto, o rapaz correu rumo ao seu quarto no andar de cima, trancando a porta, como se isso fosse o suficiente para manter os males do lado de fora e bem longe dele. 

“É uma pena que as músicas não são só sobre histórias de amor” — disse uma voz em sua consciência, que se parecia muito com o interprete do demônio na música lá embaixo.

Diego teve que concordar com a misteriosa voz em sua cabeça. Ele realmente odiava Tubular Bells e o medo infantil que a melodia lhe trazia de volta.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
